This invention relates generally to nut and washer assemblies for mounting wheels on the axles of motor vehicles. More particularly, the nut and washer assembly of this invention is structured to better centrally locate the wheel to the axle of the spindle or hub of the wheel.
Some wheel fastening systems utilize nut and washer assemblies that provide certain advantages over simpler one-piece designs. Since these assemblies cost considerably more than the one piece designs, they tend to be used as a last resort to address joint design or assembly issues. In this invention, a decorative cap on the wheel nut is used to hold the washer or xe2x80x9cwheel seat engaging componentxe2x80x9d to the wheel nut. This eliminates the need for an extra operation to assemble the washer to the nut thereby bringing the cost of the assembly closer to the costs for one-piece structures.
This invention provides an integral washer and nut/cap assembly that will provide more uniform clamp load on the wheel for the applied torque.
The integral washer and nut/cap assembly can be made in several forms. All of the assemblies depicting a flat interface between the threaded nut component and the washer component will better centrally locate the wheel to the axis of the spindle and/or hub as well as provide more uniform clamp load on the wheel for the applied torque. All of the assemblies utilizing a flat interface between the threaded nut component and the washer component will provide both of these benefits. In addition, all washers with a flat bottom surface that mates to the wheel will also provide both benefits regardless of the nut-washer interface.
It is generally known in the industry that a nut and washer can provide better control of mating surface friction in a threaded fastener joint. The consequence is more predictable clamp load on the wheel for the torque applied to the wheel nuts. Commercial benefits such as reduced production costs, exist for the method depicted holding the nut and washer together as an assembly. In this invention, the periphery of the ornamental cap is crimped to hold the nut and washer together. The material of choice is steel for the nut and washer, but other materials with satisfactory physical properties relating to frictional and strength qualities can be used.